The background description provided herein is for the purpose of generally presenting the context of the disclosure. Work of the presently named inventors, to the extent it is described in this background section, as well as aspects of the description that may not otherwise qualify as prior art at the time of filing, are neither expressly nor impliedly admitted as prior art against the present disclosure.
Wireless communication networks such as wireless wide area networks (WWAN), wireless local area networks (WLAN), and wireless personal area networks (WPAN) have become increasingly common, with different types of networks (and the corresponding wireless technologies) frequently coexisting in a single communication device. For example, user devices (e.g., mobile handsets) designed to operate using a cellular technology (e.g., UMTS) are increasingly designed to also operate using other wireless technologies, such as WiFi and/or Bluetooth. Moreover, communications utilizing the various wireless technologies often occur simultaneously. For example, a user device may receive an audio stream via a cellular interface while forwarding the audio stream to a car stereo via a Bluetooth interface. As a result of this increasing overlap, interference between different wireless technologies has become a significant problem.